


Arm Bars and Triangle Chokes

by orphan_account



Series: That Was More Like A Mouth Punch Than a Kiss [5]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: College AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, MMA fighting, Starts with sex. Ends with sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko has an MMA fight. She manages to get Satsuki to come with her. She gets a leather jacket.<br/>Her life fuckin' rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm Bars and Triangle Chokes

“I have a fight tomorrow,” Ryuko said, leaning against the headboard, naked save for her socks, watching Satsuki button up her blouse. She beckoned her over and Satsuki complied. Ryuko buttoned up her shirt the rest of the way and smoothed it out. “You should come. I totally kick ass.”

“You’re asking me to come see you fight in a cage with other women?” Satsuki asked, threading her fingers through her hair and scratching at her scalp.

“Well. Yeah.” She grinned up at her and leaned into her hand, her mouth finding her forearm. She looked over at Satsuki and placed a kiss there before she bit down. Satsuki let out a complaint but didn’t pull away, and Ryuko just smirked and sighed against her skin, closing her eyes. “So?”

Satsuki scratched behind her ear. “I’ll think about it, if I can get someone else to come with me,” she said, her other hand pressing at her collarbone.

“You’re gonna bring a date to your not-girlfriend’s MMA fight?” Ryuko asked, quirking a brow at her. “You stone-cold motherfucker.”

Ryuko grunted and thumbed under the hem of her shirt, tugging her closer. “Matoi, I’ve just gotten dressed,” she said, even as she ducked under her neck to press a kiss there. Ryuko managed to get her to straddle her, and she rested her hands on her hips.

“It’s just your shirt, who fuckin’ cares,” Ryuko mumbled, mouth ghosting over Satsuki’s, mouth splitting into a wry smile when she heard her gasp at the almost contact.

Satsuki smirked and tugged her into a kiss, slow and patient, that made Ryuko’s toes curl and Satsuki hum in approval. “Jealous of me bringing someone?” Satsuki asked, leaning away and letting out a snort at the way Ryuko chased after her lips.

“Not jealous, I just think it’s in poor taste,” Ryuko said with a shrug, bumping her head back against the headboard. She stretched her arms out and made grabby hands at Satsuki’s shoulders, just barely out of reach. Satsuki rolled her eyes but slumped against her, burying her face in the crook of her neck and tangling their legs together. “I mean, I can totally die tomorrow night, and you want to bring a date? It’s like bringing your new boyfriend to the airport while your husband is being drafted for war. You just don’t do that shit.”

Satsuki let out a few puffs of quiet laughter and Ryuko could practically feel her confidence surging. “Extremely melodramatic of you,” Satsuki said, as Ryuko curled her arms around her and rested her hands on her back. She plopped her chin on Satsuki’s head and she sighed, drawing circles on her skin through her shirt. “I’ll probably just bring Gamagori. He’d want to see Mako anyway,” she murmured, breath catching in her throat when Ryuko’s hands dipped lower and cupped her ass, thumbs dipping under her panties.

“Yeah. I guess.” She tilted her head down and buried her face in her hair, raising her leg up in order to grind her thigh against Satsuki’s crotch, her hands pressing her down at the same time. Satsuki hummed and pressed her lips to her neck. “I got a visit from one of your friends last week. I forgot to tell you about it.”

Satsuki let out a strained gasp and rode her thigh, fingers burying themselves in her shoulders before she asked, “Pink hair?”

“Yeah,” Ryuko said, squeezing her ass and rocking up into her.

“That’s where she was. She came in late to school,” Satsuki mused, voice low and husky.

“She told me she was in love with you,” Ryuko added, as one of Satsuki’s thighs found themselves between her legs and pressed there.

“Don’t make up stories,” Satsuki warned, shifting back on her knees and gripping onto her shoulders tighter. “Get your hands off my ass and put them somewhere useful.”

Ryuko complied and cupped her breasts, revelling in the sigh of satisfaction that spilled from her lips. “Not making that shit up though, she’s totally in love with you,” she said, leaning back just to watch her, breath catching in her throat when Satsuki cupped her face and moaned.

“Could we talk about this another time?” Satsuki asked, voice breathy.

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Ryuko answered quickly, jerking her leg particularly hard as she sat up. Her mouth found Satsuki’s neck and she sucked there, and Satsuki murmured her appreciation and tangled her fingers in her hair, body grinding into her. “You better be spending the night at this hotel,” Ryuko mumbled, mouthing her way down to Satsuki’s breasts through her shirt, “I need a ride home. I’m not fucking walking.”

Satsuki groaned and they met each other’s glances, Ryuko’s mouth pressed against her chest. They both slowed and looked at each other, breathing heavy. Satsuki rolled her eyes. “Fine. But not like last time. I still have bruises on my legs.”

“No promises,” Ryuko said, grinning, flipping their positions and pressing her against the bed. She glanced over at her, fingers ghosting over the buttons of her shirt, asking permission, which Satsuki granted with a slight nod. She eased herself down between Satsuki’s legs and unbuttoned her shirt, spreading it open. “You were gonna leave without putting your bra on? Or were you planning on staying all along?”

“Well, I didn’t want to look like some sort of ten-dollar prostitute, especially with how quickly you get off,” Satsuki said, lifting her hips to let Ryuko pull off her panties.

“You tricked me into giving you another orgasm?” Ryuko asked, snorting, mostly impressed. “I’m turning the other cheek on that poke at me, by the way. Being the better woman. I’ll still finger you because I’m just that much of a nice person,” Ryuko shot back, one hand palming Satsuki’s breast while her other got down to business between her legs. Satsuki’s legs curled around her waist and she let out a quiet groan as she rolled her hips against her finger. Ryuko quickly added another one and she leaned over, burying her face in Satsuki’s neck and listening to her soft sighs and moans. “Come see my fight tomorrow. Seriously, you won’t be disappointed,” Ryuko said.

“You have the worst timing,” Satsuki answered, punctuating her statement with a roll of her hips. “I’ll go. Just to see you lose.”

“Oh, no. I don’t lose,” Ryuko said, adding a third finger and revelling in the way Satsuki arched into her, “And when I do lose, it’s fucking spectacular.”

Satsuki just scraped her nails down her back and pushed her hips, trying to remind her of the task at hand. Ryuko got the message and focused on her motions, mouthing and biting at her neck, listening for things that made her moan particularly loud. She shifted in order to tease at her other nipple, circling it with her index and middle fingers.

“Tell me what you want,” Ryuko breathed, kissing over her bitemarks.

“Stop trying to dirty-talk with me,” Satsuki groaned, fingernails digging into her shoulderblades. “Just keep… Doing what you’re doing.”

Ryuko arched her back into her hands and sped up, moaning when Satsuki nosed at her ear. “Fuck,” she swore, “My hand’s cramping, hurry up and come.”

“Fuck off, I’ll come when I’m good and ready,” Satsuki shot back, digging one of her hands into her hair and smirking when Ryuko let out a ragged gasp. Her heels dug into Ryuko’s hips and she rolled her own, fucking herself on her fingers. 

She tilted her head back, giving her better access to her neck, which Ryuko gladly took advantage of. Satsuki grunted, stilled, then cried out, climaxing. Ryuko eased her off with a few more slow thrusts and quiet murmurs of approval. She pulled her fingers out with a hum and slumped into her, one of her arms hooking around the back of Satsuki’s neck.

Satsuki mumbled her thanks and ran her fingers over the scratches she had just made, feeling her shiver. “I’ll bring Gamagori. He’ll want to sit next to Mako,” Satsuki said, tilting her head back to let Ryuko lap at her neck.

“You’re just gonna have to come in early. We don’t have arranged seating or anything,” Ryuko responded. She wiped her hand on the bedsheets and sighed, tucking herself against Satsuki. “I can probably get Mako out of the apartment that night. Won’t take all that much convincing.”

Satsuki hummed. “Two nights in a row? I’m honoured,” she said, and Ryuko let out a few puffs of tired laughter. “Who says I want to go over?”

“Well, seeing how you react to watching me work out the past few weeks, you’ll probably feel the same way after a few rounds,” Ryuko said, and Satsuki replied only with a muted “shut up” and a flick to her ear, which only made Ryuko curl up against her and laugh. Satsuki huffed in response, but her fingers threaded through her hair anyway. The other woman murmured appreciatively and pressed a kiss to her pulse point.

“Do you need me to take care of you?” Satsuki asked, her free hand palming her breast.

Ryuko moaned and she nosed at her ear. “Nah, I’m good. I mean, you can still play with my tits if you want,” she mumbled.

“As always, you’re very good with words,” Satsuki said, but she did as she asked. “What were you saying about Nonon?”

Ryuko frowned. “Who?”

“The short one with the pink hair,” she clarified, squeezing Ryuko’s breast, feeling her nipple harden almost immediately against her palm.

“Oh,” Ryuko said, and Satsuki wasn’t sure if that was a sound of understanding or pleasure before she said, “She told me she loves you. Loved you since you two met.”

Satsuki tutted. “She’s probably being dramatic. She’s always been one for exaggerating.”

Ryuko hummed, but she didn’t seem convinced. She didn’t want to press the subject, either. “Whatever. She just told me to not fuck around with you or she’d get her lackeys to brutally murder me or something. Or that she’d kill me herself. I dunno. There was something about a hummer in there, too.” She let out a quiet groan when Satsuki stroked at her.

“See what I mean about exaggerating?” Satsuki asked.

“No, she was serious, I could s-see it in her eyes. She’s fuh-fucking insane,” She stuttered, arching into her hand, her breathing speeding up.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to--”

“I’m fine,” Ryuko interrupted, letting out a ragged gasp.

“What, are you saving yourself?” Satsuki asked, brows furrowing.

“I’ve got plans for tomorrow,” Ryuko huffed, flushing all the way to her ears.

Satsuki snorted. “I didn’t even say yes.”

“True,” Ryuko allowed, hips involuntarily rocking. She tugged her down for a kiss and let Satsuki set the pace, slow and easy and good. Ryuko moaned against her mouth, cupping her face and breaking apart in order to press light pecks on her lips, which Satsuki returned, easing them both on their sides and abandoning her chest in order to tug her closer.

“Tell me the plan and I may come over,” Satsuki said, fixing her with a stare that would probably unnerve most people. All it did was make Ryuko’s arousal flatline.

“Wow, fucking mood-killer,” Ryuko said, shoving her shoulder. She turned over on her back and stretched her arms over her head with a sigh, kicking off her socks with her toes. Satsuki continued to stare at her and Ryuko glanced over at her.

Now she was unnerved.

“What?” She asked, papping Satsuki’s cheek with the back of her hand. “You still want me to tell you the plan?”

Satsuki squinted at her.

“I’m not fuckin’ telling, as much as you want to make weird scary faces at me,” Ryuko said, although the latter half of her sentence was much quieter than the first half as she watched Satsuki creep closer to her. “I’m too tired to deal with your shit,” She grumbled, turning away from her. “Maybe I won’t almost kill you in my sleep if you’re the big spoon,” Ryuko added, as Satsuki pressed up against her back, one of her arms curling around her torso to rest on her stomach as she pressed her face against the back of her neck. Ryuko grumbled her approval and leaned into her as Satsuki tucked her arm under Ryuko’s head. She reached out with her toes and managed to grab a hold of the blankets, scratchy as they were, and Satsuki helped her out in covering the both of them.

\- - -

Satsuki woke up to a hand on her face and saliva all over her arm.

“Matoi,” She groaned, shifting away from her. She lifted her head to peer at the time before plopping her head back down. “Matoi,” she repeated, more firmly.

She was mildly impressed by Ryuko’s ability to stay comatose. 

Satsuki just sighed and managed to fandangle her arm out from under the other woman. Grimacing at her limb, she wiped it off with the blanket. It was when Satsuki sat up and pushed her hair out of her face that Ryuko even started to stir, her arm flailing back in order to feel at the sheets. When she didn’t feel Satsuki she sat up, bewildered, her hair a mess. When she caught Satsuki’s eyes barely three feet away from her she cleared her throat and grunted an awkward “good morning”, which Satsuki hummed at in response. Satsuki stretched her arms above her head and yawned, and Ryuko reached over to pat her abs.

“Are you going to take a shower?” Satsuki asked, brushing her fingers off of her stomach and picking up her stray underwear.

“Nah, I’ll shower once I get home.” She rolled over onto her stomach and idly watched Satsuki slip on her panties and get ready before she sighed and did the same, starting with her socks. When they were fully clothed, they got out of their hotel room, checked out, then settled in Satsuki’s car for the drive home.

“Thank God it’s Saturday,” Ryuko grumbled, hand wandering to toy with whatever refuse was left in the car’s cupholders. Instead, she found Satsuki’s hand. Both of them flinched away and flushed, Satsuki placing her hand on the steering wheel and Ryuko bringing hers back to her lap. The rest of the ride was in silence, and when she put the car in park in front of her apartment, Ryuko unbuckled her seatbelt and cleared her throat.

“What time should I get to the fight tonight?” Satsuki asked before she left, and Ryuko spun around in her seat, suddenly facing her.

“Oh.” She paused, pursing her lips. “Dunno. I get there around seven-thirty for some warm-ups, seating starts at around eight…”

“I can drive you and Mako, if you’d like,” Satsuki offered.

Ryuko’s brows shot up before she regained control of them and put them back where they belonged. “I guess. Better than taking the shuttle bus. It’s on campus, I guess if Mako and I go with you we can help with directions,” she said with a small shrug. “I’m gonna head inside, now,” Ryuko added, jerking a thumb in the direction of the complex. She opened the door before she turned back around, placed a quick kiss on her lips, smiled and said, “Sorry, almost forgot about your needs.”

Satsuki grunted and all but shoved her out of the car. She rolled down the window and shouted, “Matoi! I’ll pick you and Mankanshoku up at seven, just in case you lose your sense of direction.”

“You’re fucking hilarious, Eyebrows, seriously,” Ryuko shot back over her shoulder as she entered the complex.

A month had tempered Mako’s reaction to her kind-of dating Satsuki, but it was always odd when Ryuko first came home and Mako awkwardly danced around the subject, wanting to know what happened without having to ask. During breakfast, leaning on the counter and spooning cereal into her mouth, Ryuko said, “I invited her to my fight tonight. She’s driving us there. Gamagori’s coming.”

Mako gasped. “We don’t have to take the shuttle bus anymore?”

She nodded, but frowned. “Why, did you like the shuttle bus?”

“No, I was just surprised,” Mako said, smiling. “I’ll send Ira the directions.”

“Oh-- uh, one more thing,” Ryuko said, spoon halfway to her mouth. “I need the apartment tonight. Like the whole night.”

Mako pursed her lips. “I guess I could stay over at Ira’s house,” she said. “Why, is Satsuki coming over?”

Ryuko cleared her throat. “Yeah.”

Mako wriggled her eyebrows and Ryuko just flushed, bumping her in the shoulder. “Stop that,” Ryuko muttered, suddenly having an intense interest in her cereal. Mako just laughed and moved away, getting into a mock-boxer’s stance.

“You ready to fight tonight?” She asked, throwing a few punches in the air. Ryuko grinned and laughed at her stance, but she set aside her cereal and mirrored her.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she answered, lightly tapping her with a flurry of punches which Mako squealed and laughed at, pushing her away.

“Okay! Let me do your hair, before we lose track of time,” she said, patting Ryuko’s head.

“Yeah, okay, but lemme take a shower first. My hair’s all sweaty.”

\- - -

After showering and getting her hair done, Ryuko and Mako watched some shows on Netflix (they still used their parents’ account, it saved on bills), made lunch, watched some more shows, and then had supper. Mako was always very strict on mealtimes. It was probably a good thing. Ryuko always forgot to eat during the day. Their supper was an oven pizza and a massive bowl of salad, which they all but devoured before they both got ready, Ryuko getting her leggings and sports bra, slipping on her pair of sweats and an old loose t-shirt.

She was halfway through packing her bag when Mako tapped on her shoulder. “Wuh--?” Ryuko started, before she was handed a carefully wrapped present.

“It’s from Dad and Mom. And me. And Mataro. All of us, really,” she said, as Ryuko unwrapped the present.

“Holy shit,” she muttered, running her fingers over the exposed gift. She glanced up at Mako. “Holy shit,” she repeated.

“Dad said to call it Senketsu, fresh blood,” Mako said. “He said you’d probably like it.”

Ryuko nodded, unfolding the gift. It was a leather jacket, crisp and new and  _motherfucking beautiful_ . “Jesus, Mako,” she said, wiping at her eyes and grinning. “Thanks.” She pulled her into a hug and then slipped it on. “Man, this is fucking badass. I need to give you guys fantastic Christmas presents now.” She flipped the collar up and, after realizing it probably didn’t look great, she flipped it back down.

“It’s no problem, Ryuko. Just win every match tonight and we’re even!” Mako said, straightening her jacket out and smiling.

“Well, I can’t guarantee that,” Ryuko said, ruffling Mako’s hair. She picked up her bag, touched her jacket again, then moved to the entrance and slipped on her shoes. “My hair’s good, right?” She asked, and Mako inspected it.

“Well, I did it, so it has to be,” Mako said, smiling, and Ryuko let out a single sarcastic laugh in response, shoving her aside as she tied her sneakers. They left, Ryuko waiting for Mako to lock the door before they both clambered down the stairs, Ryuko’s gym bag strapped across her back.

They only had to wait about five minutes outside before Satsuki’s car parked in front of them. Ryuko took the passenger seat, Mako situated herself in the back seat, and Satsuki put the car into drive as soon as they had buckled themselves in.

“Matoi. Most of your wins are submissions, yes?” Satsuki asked, trying to make conversation.

“Oh, uh. Yeah. Floor work’s my specialty. I did wrestling for a while,” she said, scratching behind her ear. Satsuki glanced over at her before she focused on the road, but she frowned and glanced back.

“Your hair,” was all she could manage.

Ryuko touched it and cleared her throat. “Yeah, the braid keeps my hair out of my eyes. Plus I look more intimidating.”

Satsuki snorted. “Very intimidating.”

“You doubting me?” Ryuko asked, furrowing her brows.

“Oh, I certainly am not,” Satsuki replied, a smirk teasing at her lips.

Mako blinked in the back seat. Ryuko suddenly remembered that she was in the car at all. “Mako, I look intimidating, right?”

“... Yes.” She said.

“Even your sister doubts you,” Satsuki said, turning her flasher on.

“You’ve corrupted her mind already,” Ryuko accused, and Satsuki snorted again, actually smiling.

“Yes, of course I have. I apologize for ruining your sister’s opinion of your particularly ferocious french braid,” Satsuki said, glancing at her.

“Yeah, whatever, it’s laugh at me day, I get it,” Ryuko grumbled, settling back in her seat in crossing her arms. Satsuki rolled her eyes and glanced up at the rear view mirror in order to catch Mako’s eyes.

“She’s always this much of a drama queen, isn’t she?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah, totally. You should see her when I have to comb her hair,” Mako said, laughing.

“I can imagine.” Satsuki looked over at Ryuko, still fuming, and she just shook her head. The rest of the drive was filled with Satsuki and Mako’s conversation and slights Satsuki managed to slip in as Ryuko halfheartedly gave her directions to the campus’s gymnasium.

“You’re gonna have to wait outside, until seating starts,” Ryuko said as they got out of the car. She strapped her bag to her back and walked around the car, before she stopped in front of Satsuki and tugged at the hem of her shirt. She glanced over at Mako. “Mako, don’t look.”

“Am I twelve? I’ve seen a kiss before!”

“Makolookaway,” She hissed, flushing furiously and avoiding all eye contact.

“Fine,” Mako said with an exasperated sigh, “I’ll save you a space in line, Satsuki!”

Satsuki said her thanks as Mako walked off, then turned her attention back to Ryuko, who clung onto the bottom of Satsuki’s shirt and continued to avoid her eyes.

“I mocked you,” Satsuki said, leaning over for a kiss but backing off when Ryuko made no move to reciprocate. “I’m sorry.”

Ryuko huffed and glanced up at her, still flushed. “It’s fine,” she said, as Satsuki reached over to cup her face. “I’ll just have to imagine all the girls I’m punching tonight are you,” she added, grinning at Satsuki’s frown. Ryuko tugged her down for a quick kiss before she shoved her away and papped her face. “Now, look over Mako for me, yeah?”

“Yes,” Satsuki answered, flicking her nose. They parted ways, both of them moving towards different entrances.

Ryuko did a few stretches and chatted with the other competitors, but she mostly kept to herself. Tonight, she was defending her position as the best cage match fighter.

She was fighting three people in a row. She agreed to it; it made things entertaining not only for the audience but also for her, especially since she was technically a weight class or two above most of the fighters -she was a featherweight, most of them were bantamweights or even flyweights, and Ryuko wasn’t interested in losing over ten pounds in order to fit into that weight class. The circulation of fighters was a little stale in these home matches, it wasn’t a championship and more of a training session with an audience. There was no title to be claimed, only gloating rights, and it wasn’t a particularly well-funded event; they barely had enough money to get three judges.

Still, Ryuko rarely needed judges.

She was drinking her water, sitting at her seat, when someone approached her. She lifted her head, eyebrow quirked, and locked stares with a man.

“You,” he said, crossing his arms. “You’re Ryuko Matoi?”

“Yeah? Who’s asking?” Ryuko asked, standing up and frowning.

“Tsumugu Kinagase.” He lifted his head, stared down at her. Ryuko paused, taking in the other figure, his red mohawk, dark skin, fighter’s body.

“You’re shitting me,” Ryuko said, “You’re just some look-alike someone got to fuck with me. You can’t be One-Two Tsumugu.”

The man smirked. “Let me tell you two things of vital importance. The first is that I am indeed Tsumugu, or “One-Two”. The second is that I’ve seen you fight, and I volunteer to be your coach.”

Ryuko stared at him for a full minute.

“Are you alright?”

“Who fucking paid you to screw with me? Was it that shitty professor who keeps telling me he knows you?” She demanded, poking him in the chest.

“Oh. No. Aikuro didn’t put me up to this. He certainly showed me some of your fights,” he said. “You’re rather good. I’m interested in you.”

“Holy shit.” Her first impulse was to run her fingers through her hair, but with her hair tied up the way it was, it was impossible. She looked back at Tsumugu. “You’re scouting me?”

“Essentially. If that’s what you’d like to call it. I asked around, heard you couldn’t afford a paid coach, so I volunteered. I have a good feeling about you, but I’m making my decision based on your fights tonight.” He extended his hand. “Good luck, Matoi. I’ll be watching you in the crowd.”

She grabbed it and shook it. “Y-yeah,” she managed, and with a nod, he left.

There were two other fights before she took the stage, and she waited in the back room on a bench, in her short leggings and sports bra and her leather jacket. When she knew she was coming up, she stood up and shook her limbs out before moving out to where the ring was, still in her leather jacket. A chorus of cheers erupted when she walked out into the open, and she managed an embarrassed wave in the crowd’s direction, moving towards the referee. She peeled off her leather jacket, hissing “You better keep this safe” to the person she handed it to. The referee checked her ears, hands, and feet, then rubbed in vaseline on her face to help prevent cuts on her face. Then, with that, she clambered into the octagon, holding her breath until both of her feet lay firmly on the mats. Across from her was her challenger, already on the other side of the ring. The referee brought them to the center of the ring and they tapped gloves before the fight started. Ryuko was easily four inches taller than her.

She really wanted her women’s league to get their shit together and make weight classes.

Ryuko tested the waters with a right hook, which her opponent easily blocked and countered with a knee. Ryuko growled and let it connect with her ribs, but she stepped in, her left hand coming in to strike at her face. It was a feint, however, and her right hand hooked under the woman’s knee, still raised. She grinned when she saw the sudden understanding on the other woman’s face before she was brought down on the floor.

Ryuko’s striking was mediocre at best, but where she excelled was her grappling and her incredible ability to take hits like a truck, and she proved that by following her down onto the floor and barely even looking affected by the strikes she landed on her face. They struggled on the floor, and at thirty seconds left on the clock for the first round, Ryuko growled and managed to get the woman’s arm between her legs, holding her down with strong thighs. With a grunt, she lifted her hips and threatened to dislocate her shoulder, and the woman groaned and tapped out. Ryuko let go immediately, stumbling to her feet and breathing heavily. When she went to her corner, she found Tsumugu there, holding out a bottle of water, which she accepted. She took a drink and wiped down her face with a towel, already feeling a bruise forming around her eye and jaw.

“Good job,” Tsumugu said, and Ryuko nodded before going back to the center ring and letting her arm be raised by the ref. She tapped gloves with her opponent again before she settled back in her corner and drank water, watching the next contestant come up into the ring.

This match took all three rounds and came to the judge’s deliberation. Ryuko won by unanimous decision, and when she smiled her cut lip dribbled blood down her chin. This contestant refused to tap gloves with her, but she only rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath at the reaction.

Chewing on the corner of her mouthguard and sitting back in her corner, the bruise on the side of her face fully blossomed, Ryuko waited for her final opponent. In the front row, she managed to spot a giant figure. Gamagori. Mako was next to him. Then, with a squint and a bit a trouble, she spotted Satsuki on Mako’s right. They managed to meet eyes, but Ryuko broke her gaze in order to glance down at her legs, tightly crossed, with her hands curled into fists, presumably white-knuckled. She stopped chewing her mouthguard and cleared her throat. “Hey, One-Two,” she said, glancing over at Tsumugu, “Think you can call me with your answer? I… I think you should give some time on this. I don’t want to be your student just over an impulse.”

Tsumugu stared her down. “Very honorable. Very well.” He nodded. “Have a good final fight. Good luck.” Her opponent stepped into the ring.

Ryuko smiled at him and handed back the water before she got up.

With an introduction over by the ref, they started the fight. Her opponent aimed for her already sore parts and she swore under her breath with each hit, but remembering the chance she’d get if she performed well in these matches, she managed to block a leg aimed at her bruised side, breathing heavily already. She went on the offensive; she couldn’t last three rounds this time, she had to get either a knock-out or a submission.

Luckily for her, as she went forward, the woman stumbled back and Ryuko took that moment to wrap her arms around her waist, pick her up, and slam her down onto the mat, getting into her comfort zone. She got into full mount, huffing, and managed to take the lesser brunt of a few punches aimed at her gut, blocking most of them with her arm. She managed to dart in a hook her arm under her opponent’s head before tucking her other underneath her opponent’s arm, forcing it up under the other woman’s neck.

“Fuck,” she swore under her breath, locking her opponent’s arm against her neck and slotting it against her shoulder to keep it in place. With a curse, and ignoring the punches being thrown into her ribs, she went onto the balls of her feet and crossed over her stomach, sprawled, then rotated her body, completing the arm triangle and keeping her locked in the hold. It took her ten seconds before her opponent tapped her back, surrendering the match. Ryuko let go and checked to make sure she was alright before she managed to get on her feet and stay up on it long enough for her arm to be raised. She got out of the ring, stumbling and sore, and shrugged on the offered leather jacket. Tsumugu tapped her shoulder and Ryuko quickly added her number into his contacts before Mako and the others came to join her. She loosely hugged Mako and mumbled her greetings to Gamagori, who looked like the most uncomfortable man in the entire room. She glanced over at Satsuki and sent her a filthy grin, splitting her lip again.

“Alright, well Ira and I are gonna get out of here,” Mako said, smiling, “We’re gonna watch Lord of the Rings. Can you believe he hasn’t seen any of them?”

Ryuko raised her brow, pulling off her gloves. “You’re gonna watch all three of them?”

Mako shrugged. “Hopefully.” She turned to Ira and nudged him. “C’mon, they’ll be fine.”

Ira glanced at Satsuki and Ryuko, brows furrowed, before he sighed and grumbled, “Very well. I shall see you later, Lady Satsuki. Matoi.”

Ryuko bumped into Satsuki and wiped the blood from her lips. “I need to get my stuff from the locker room. C’mon.”

When they entered the locker room, Ryuko earned a few claps to the back from the other fighters and Ryuko managed a grin and a few taps of her own before she picked up her bag. Satsuki offered to carry it for her, but Ryuko just strapped it to her back and told her to fuck off. They got into the car and Ryuko groaned, keeping herself from leaning back and touching at her sides. Satsuki glanced over as she buckled herself in.

“You alright? We don’t have to do anything when you get home,” Satsuki said, glancing over at her.

Ryuko stared at her, brows furrowed. “Fuck no, I didn’t come last night for this,” Ryuko said, untying her hair as they started driving. Satsuki reached over and untangled her hair for her and Ryuko murmured appreciatively, eyes slipping shut. When she was finished, she placed both hands back on the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. Ryuko noticed and said, “Don’t get any funny ideas, we’re not fucking in the car again. My neck hurt for days after that.”

Satsuki snorted as if insulted by the notion, but Ryuko could see her press her thighs together. Ryuko reached over and pressed her hand on her thigh, stroked at the fabric of her pants. “Tense, Eyebrows?” Ryuko asked.

“That’s so cheesy,” Satsuki said, but her legs opened a little to give Ryuko more access, her grip on the steering wheel turning impossibly tighter.

By the time they reached the apartment, Satsuki was practically panting. She turned the car off and pulled Ryuko into a kiss, keening and rolling her hips. “Jesus, you liked the fight that much?” Ryuko asked when they broke apart, breathless.

“Your apartment,” was all Satsuki said, pulling away and practically tearing off her seat belt. They both rushed out of the car and Satsuki almost forgot to lock the doors. They got into the elevator and were already on each other, Ryuko pressing Satsuki up against one of the walls and clutching at the back of her neck. The ding of their floor broke them away and they moved to her door.

“Fuck, fuck,” Ryuko hissed, searching for her keys as Satsuki pressed up against her, mouthing at her ear. When she finally found her keys, it took her three attempts to finally unlock the door and the two of them barrelled in, Ryuko nearly falling over herself as she kicked off her shoes.

She turned and pulled Satsuki into another kiss, tugging off her jacket and unbuttoning her blouse. “You always wear fucking pantsuits, you nerd,” Ryuko muttered in between another kiss, tugging her towards the bedroom by her belt loops. Satsuki unhooked her own bra and tossed it out of the way, careless for once of her own clothing, and Ryuko mouthed her way down to Satsuki’s neck, where she clamped down on and sucked.

“Your plan?” Satsuki asked as Ryuko worked on her belt and tugged her pants off.

“Fuck me face down with my strap-on,” Ryuko grunted, and Satsuki pulled at her leather jacket. “No, that stays on.”

“Are you serious?” Satsuki asked, tugging down her leggings and boyshorts instead, and when Ryuko nodded she rolled her eyes but let her keep it on, kicking off her own underwear. Ryuko stumbled over to her bedside table and pulled out her harness, which Satsuki stepped into. She mouthed at Satsuki’s collarbone and helped her tighten the cinches, then flopped over on the bed -letting out a surprised cry, forgetting her injuries.

“Your condoms?” Satsuki asked.

“Fuck those, I’ll just clean it properly with soap and water, it doesn’t have any  phthalates in it,” Ryuko groaned, rolling over onto her stomach.  She got up on her knees and elbows, hanging her head when she felt Satsuki get onto the bed with her. Satsuki placed on hand on the small of her back, under her jacket, and her fingers prepped her. Ryuko groaned and rocked into her hand.

“Hurry up,” she whined, and Satsuki complied, getting a few more thrusts with her fingers in before she got closer and aligned the head of the dildo, easing herself into her. “Fuck yes,” Ryuko gasped, hands tightening their grip on the blankets. “Shit-- fuck--  _move,_ ” Ryuko said, rolling back into her, and Satsuki leaned over, mouth finding Ryuko’s neck, hands settling down over Ryuko’s, rocking into her. Ryuko groaned, fingers twining with Satsuki’s, and Satsuki nipped at her in response, her chest pressing against her leather jacket and her hips speeding up, getting into a solid rhythm.

So worked up and tired from her fights, she came even sooner than usual, pressing her face to Satsuki’s arm and letting out a long groan, leg thumping on the mattress. Satsuki pressed her mouth to her neck and mumbled her approval, running her thumb over Ryuko’s.

“I want to come again,” Ryuko said, voice hoarse, “Get on your back, I’m riding you.”

Satsuki complied, pulling the dildo out of her -Ryuko shuddered and squirmed at that- and she tugged Ryuko onto her. She leaned back against the headboard, watched Ryuko ease herself back on, leaning over and resting her forehead on her shoulder. She rocked into her, slow and shallow. “It was supposed to be sexier than this,” Ryuko said, lips pressing against her neck, and Satsuki snorted, her hands taking care to watch for her bruises and resting on her hips, helping her lift herself up. Ryuko groaned and muttered her thanks, resting one hand on Satsuki’s stomach for more leverage. Her other hand rested on Satsuki’s shoulder. “Fuck--!” She cried out against her neck when Satsuki rolled her hips up. 

Satsuki pressed her lips to her temple and let out a quiet groan. “Matoi,” she said, and at the sound of that, Ryuko gasped, tucked her head firmly under Satsuki’s jaw, and increased her pace, desperate, shoulders shaking from the effort. Satsuki’s thumbs draw circles on her hips, matching her pace.

“Oh my God this is so embarrassing,” Ryuko groaned as she came again, flushing to the tips of her ears. Satsuki let out a huff of quiet laughter and slowed, then helped Ryuko off. Ryuko stayed slumped against her, just breathing against Satsuki’s neck.

“I need to wash this,” Satsuki said, and with a complaint Ryuko rolled off of her, sprawling on the bed. Satsuki leaned over to press a kiss to her lips and Ryuko obliged her, letting out a snort when the dildo bumped up against her leg.

“Go take care of your plastic hard-on, then,” Ryuko mumbled against her lips, and Satsuki smirked and pressed another kiss to her lips before she pulled away. “There’s the soap I use for it in the cabinet under the sink,” Ryuko added, watching Satsuki make her way to the bathroom, unstrapping the harness on her way there.

Halfway through washing the toy, Ryuko stumbled into the bathroom and leaned up against Satsuki, nuzzling into her neck.

“What?” Satsuki asked, hands stilling as Ryuko curled one arm around her torso and cupped her sex. She sucked in a gasp and gripped onto the sink edge. Ryuko’s other hand squeezed at a breast, and Ryuko sighed against her skin. “Is this part of your plan, too?”

“Nah,” Ryuko murmured, pinching her nipple between her thumb and index finger as she spread her labia. Satsuki bowed her head and Ryuko leaned into her, cold leather pressing against her back. “I know you like it when you’re watched,” Ryuko murmured, mouthing at her shoulder. “C’mon, watch yourself.”

Satsuki whined and looked up at herself in the mirror, and even without seeing Ryuko’s mouth she knew she was smirking. “Good,” Ryuko said, brushing her finger over her clitoris. Satsuki let out a choked moan, pushing back against her. When Ryuko was sure she watching herself attentively, she started a slow rhythm, stroking idly at her until Satsuki was shaking and groaning, bent over but still watching herself.

“Yeah, just like that,” Ryuko encouraged her, starting to move a little faster. She bit down on her neck, looked at her through the mirror. “I noticed when you got so hot under the collar while I watched you work out,” she said, mouthing over where she bit. She squeezed her breast and stepped up the pace once more. “You fucking narcissist,” she added, grinning. Satsuki let out something halfway between a groan and a curse directed at her. Ryuko just bit her again, relentless, making sure Satsuki was watching. “Hey, wouldn’t it be hot if you came like--”

Satsuki interrupted her with a loud moan and a jerk of her hips, coming. Ryuko idly continued to toy with her as she rode out her orgasm, pressing kisses to her shoulders. “--right now,” Ryuko finished, and Satsuki let out a tired snort, turning around and pulling her into a kiss. Ryuko groaned and cupped her face with both her hands before she broke apart from her. 

“I want to eat you out right now,” Ryuko said. Satsuki just nodded. With a smirk and a light tap to her cheek, she lowered herself on her knees. Carefully, she managed to get one of Satsuki’s legs on her shoulders. She glanced up at Satsuki who was already staring down at her. “You wish there was a mirror you could watch from?” Ryuko asked, smirking up at her, and Satsuki only huffed and dug her heel into her side, making her yelp. “Okay, okay, sorry.” She spread her and kept her eyes on her, making a tentative lick. Satsuki groaned and rocked her hips, digging both of her hands in her hair to keep her in place. Ryuko, surprised but not disinclined to the developments, slipped her eyes shut and let her essentially fuck her face, groaning at the fingers tangling and tugging at her hair.

Ryuko had much improved the last time she had done this in her apartment, and Satsuki was groaning and shaking in no time, rolling her hips against her mouth. Ryuko knew she was about to come when her moans got breathy and she tugged almost painfully against her hair. Ryuko hummed and closed her mouth on her clitoris, sucking and continuing to hum until Satsuki bowed over and cried out, hips jerking. Ryuko stroked her thighs and cleaned her off with her tongue, feeling her shudder with every stroke. Satsuki pushed her away, suddenly mindful of her bruises, and got up on her two feet. She helped Ryuko up, who whined about her knees and leaned into Satsuki for support.

“I’d get a wall-to-wall mirror in the bedroom, but Mako’d ask questions,” Ryuko said, smiling sleepily. Satsuki huffed and smacked her ass, and Ryuko just let out a wheezing laugh.

“I’m gonna fall over,” Ryuko grumbled, slumping further onto Satsuki. “Bring me to bed.”

“After all of that?” Satsuki demanded.

“Hey, I totally got you off twice,” she said, frowning.

“So did I.”

Ryuko groaned. “Stalemate, huh?”

“Looks like it.”

Ryuko groaned. “I’ll sleep in the other bed,” she suggested.

Satsuki considered it. “... Fine,” she said, after a while, scooping her up. Ryuko clung to her like a koala and rested her head on her shoulder, already drowsy. Satsuki placed her on the bed, taking care to avoid contact with her injuries and tucked her in.

“Thanks, Mom,” Ryuko said, rolling her eyes and bumping foreheads with her.

“Don’t even joke about having an oedipus complex,” Satsuki replied, but she kissed her anyway. They broke apart so Ryuko could yawn.

“I’m just surprised my lip didn’t split while I was eating you out,” Ryuko said, settling back in her pillows. “It’s those little miracles, y’know?”

Satsuki snorted and placed another kiss on her forehead. “Good night, Matoi.”

“Yeah. ‘Night.”


End file.
